Error detection and correction processes help maintain data integrity within memory storage devices and communication channels. For example, error correcting codes (ECC) are commonly used for fault detection in computer memory subsystems. An ECC includes redundant data to identify one or more errors to the stored data in a memory. For example, “soft” errors are typically caused by electrical transmission disturbances, while “hard” errors may be due to the memory device.
With increasingly shrinking storage device circuitry and lower operating voltages, there is a need for increased accuracy and efficiency in error identification and correction processes.